1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to architectural coating compositions comprising silica/silicate particles.
2. Technical Background
The coatings industry faces significant challenges to reduce or eliminate volatile organic content (VOC's) and alkylphenol ethoxylates (APEO's) from paint formulations. Volatile organic solvents are used to thin paints, modify the drying properties, and assist in forming of a coating film. APEO's include common wetting/dispersant chemicals that are critical to the dispersion and stabilization of pigments.
There are two primary reasons behind the trend to eliminate VOCs and APEOs. First, these raw materials are now being regulated at the local, State, and Federal levels. Second, aside from regulatory concerns, coatings producers are finding tremendous value in obtaining “green” certifications that have value and appeal to consumers. For these reasons, coatings producers now have limited materials with which to meet more challenging and restrictive formulating guidelines.
Generally, the available alternative materials fall short in performance and are more costly than the preferred materials that are currently being phased out. Coatings producers are now looking to the raw materials industry to provide new materials and technologies to replace the VOC and APEO containing compounds.